


It's a Big Momma Thang

by ShippyBich



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: F/F, Jeez I wish oml, Part of this actually happened, The other part?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyBich/pseuds/ShippyBich
Summary: Kim had to be fucking with her. This had to be some kind of sick, cruel joke."You're not serious, are you?""Oh, but I am. Have some Faith, won't you?" She giggled. Fucking giggled.





	It's a Big Momma Thang

**Author's Note:**

> My first lesbian smut. Not exactly what I'm used to but, oh well. Enjoy!!

Faith had no idea what she had just walked in on, but she sure wasn't happy about it. There in bed she saw her husband Christopher with...Kim? Oh hell no.

"What the hell are you doing with my husband!" She screamed at Kim. And before Faith could stop herself, the 'woman who was cheated-on by her husband while carrying his baby' instinct took over within her, and she found herself sprinting over to the bed and attacking a naked Kim.

By the end of it all, she had chased Kim down the hallway, screaming at her while doing so. Christopher had words of his own he'd soon receive from Faith, but right now she was more focused on the woman who she thought was her friend, who she thought she could trust, cheating with her husband.

Kim had gotten dressed and gotten out of there, Christopher had tried to comfort Faith but she wanted none of it.

"I had my suspicions, I just kept hoping that it wasn't true. I-I can't even look at you right now. Not you, not her. How could you do this, Christopher? How could you cheat on your wife, especially when she's carrying your child? I just...just go away. Nothing you say can help me right now. I just need to be alone for awhile, Christopher..."

Christopher had obeyed her will and left her to sit in her own sorrow. She slumped down on the floor, staring off into the blank air, tears welling up in her eyes..

**

The baby had turned out to be a miscarriage, to Faith's disappointment and relief, even if she hated to admit it. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when she heard a knock at the door. It couldn't of been Christopher, he was off touring. Faith approached the door, curiously and a little cautious, if she was being honest.

At the door was the very last person she was expecting to see (and very last person she wanted to see). It was Kim. Kimberly Jones, the rapper, the woman who had ruined it all for her. Kim.

Faith decided to play it in the middle, she didn't want to give Kim the satisfaction of seeing her distraught. Kim was a bit sadistic, she had noticed. Caring, but sadistic. Obviously not caring for her though, she thought.

"What do you want, Kim?" Faith asked in monotone. She wasn't even curious about why Kim was here, she just wanted her out. Out of her home. Out of her life.

"To make it up to you," she said blatantly.

Faith was taken aback. This had to be some horrible prank that she was pulling. No way in hell that Kimberly Jones was actually, sincerely, apologetic. It couldn't be real.

"Yeah right." Faith said, not being able to help the cutting edge seeping into her voice that time.

"No Faith, I'm serious," Kim drawled, and Faith suddenly knew that something wasn't right here. She knew Kim's drawl and what it was trying to reveal. Kim used that tone of voice when she was trying to be persuasive. Sexually, persuasive.

But Kim was straight, at least she had said so herself. Maybe that was a lie?

Faith decided to play clueless, and said, "Alright, how are you supposedly going to, 'make it up to me?'"

"How about you let me come in and show you?" She said with a playful tone and smirk.

Kim had to be fucking with her. This had to be some kind of sick, cruel, joke.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Oh, but I am. Have some Faith, won't you?" She giggled. Fucking giggled.

Faith reluctantly let the short but undeniably attractive woman into her home. It was comical really, how short Kim actually was. No wonder it had taken her a second to see that little body pressed up against her husband...

"So, Kimmy girl, how were you gonna repay me exactly? Pretty damn hard to make up for something like this, hmm?" Faith challenged subtly. 

But she was completely overtaken when Kim seductively whispered nine words: "By giving you the same thing I gave him."

Faith had no clue what was happening, but she was eager about it none the less. Because Kimberly Denise Jones was making out with her. And whoa, she never thought she'd be so sexually attracted to a woman, Kim, of all the women in the world, but thoughts were dependent on the moment. And the moment right now for Faith was 'Shut up your thoughts and enjoy this gorgeous woman who's passionately kissing you'. Seemed fair enough, Faith thought.

Kim whispered seductively in her ear, "What do you want? I can give you anything, Faith. Anything."

"Oh god, Kim, I don't care, I just want you." Faith hadn't known where that had came from. But she meant every word of it. Kim could bite her right now and Faith wouldn't care. Actually, that sounded kind of sexy.

"You want me to take you? You don't care what I do? I never thought I'd see the day, Faith."

Faith was too aroused to care about what that might of meant. All she wanted and cared about was Kim right now. Specifically, Kim doing things to her that make her entire body tingle just from the thoughts of them.

Kim took off Faith's shirt and threw it off god knows where. Faith would worry about it later. Then she took off her own shirt and did the same. Kim unhooked her bra and threw it off somewhere too. Suddenly, Faith was giggling.

"What?" Kim asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Ah-ha, nothing. Your bra. It's just I hope we know where it is later on. I know you're not afraid of a cleavage situation for yourself, but Biggie's gonna have some questions about what exactly I was doing when he was off touring."

Kim being Kim, she always knew the right way to respond to something, the thing that cut the deepest. But even though she never wanted to actually truly hurt Faith (despite the Big Momma Thang diss she wrote about her, Biggie hadn't helped her on that one, obviously), she still knew when to say the right reply at the right time.

It wasn't what she said this time though. It was how she said it. Her tone, her breathing, her body motion that just made Faith feel like she was melting like an Ice Cream cone out in the Sun.

"Guess you'll have to help me find it later. But for now, I think we both got..." she paused, "more important things to do."

And just like that, they were making out again, Kim somehow removing Faith's bra in the process. Damn, how did she do that kind of shit?

"Kim," Faith moaned.

"It's okay, I got you," Kim whispered caringly, then slowly walked over to the couch with her, sitting them both down.

They were laying on the couch, kissing when Kim slid down to the end of the couch by Faith's feet.

"Scoot your legs up," Kim said, although it was more of an order than a statement. Faith complied without any hesitation.

Kim scooted Faith's jeans off. Faith was a little embarrassed that she hadn't warn more classy undergarments. She usually just picked a random pair from her drawer in the mornings, not really noticing which ones she got. Although, it's not like she was expecting to get laid by Lil' Kim, so she had an excuse to not get super duffy-duffied.

Kim didn't seem phased at all, however. She stood up and used her feet to propell her flip flops off. Then she scooted down her leggings, carefully pulling them until they were past her feet.

Kim had obviously dressed for the occasion, judging by the silk panties she was wearing. It had irked Faith a bit knowing that Kim probably assumed that she would give in to her "apology". Well, Faith couldn't really whine too much about it, she had given in. And she was glad about it. Not even for sexual reasons, but in a way Faith felt like she was getting back at Christopher. Ironically enough with the same woman that had cheated with him in the first place. Small world, Faith thought.

Kim gave Faith a concerning look. Faith knew what she meant. Kim was asking for her consent. Faith supposed consent was a given before anything, even for the gorgeous, sexy, Lil' Kim, the Queen B, the woman who men seemed would cut off their limbs just to have one night with. At first, she had looked at those guys as losers. But now? Well, she still does, but they were losers she could empathize with now. Even though Kim had fucked up her and Christopher's marriage, she could understand what he saw in her. Kim was truly a one of a kind woman.

Faith nodded her head at Kim to go ahead. She was glad Kim was making sure not to press her boundaries too far, as any woman (or man), would be.

Faith felt her chest tighten up as Kim slid her panties off of her legs. She was going excruciatingly show, and grinning like the maniacal little shit that she was.

"Come on, Kim," Faith said, not even trying to hide the begging tone in her voice.

"Pushy, aren't we?" Kim teased.

"Kim," she whined, drawing out her name for extra effect.

"Alright alright, but only because I really want to," Kim said, finally giving in to Faith's pleas. She wasn't sure what exactly Faith thought about her right now, but she knew what she thought about Faith. That woman was as sexy as they come, in her opinion. And despite that verse about her sexuality on "Get Money", Kim was no stranger with the ladies.

"Still up on that offer to let me do whatever I please to you, hmm Faithy?"

Oh, that little teasing shit, Faith thought.

"God, Kim, yes, anything plea-ese," Faith moaned.

"Okay, if you say so baby."

Baby? That was a new term from Kim. Faith found herself liking it. Pet names were always a favorite of hers.

Kim sucked two of her fingers into her mouth and started to move them inwards between Faith's thighs. Faith's breathing hitched again, she had been antipating this. Kim all of a sudden stroked her fingers down across her clit.

Faith gasped at the sudden motion. It wasn't as much of a sound of pleasure as it was her realization of what was happening right now. Kim was seriously doing this to her. This was truly happening. And before, Faith couldn't of pictured something like this ever happening, not to mention her enjoyment of it, but now that it was, Faith had no regrets.

Kim was stroking her clit diagonally, and Faith was moaning with each touch of her hand. All of a sudden she felt something entering her. It took her a second to realize that Kim was fingering her. Oh.

Faith was thankful that Kim wasn't jabbing at her walls, like most people (men) did. She supposed that since Kim was also a woman, she knew better technique for these types of things.

"How's it feel, baby?" Kim asked, her heavy breathing quite noticable within her voice.

"Oh, Kim, oh god, ugn, it feels so, feels so, feels so good," Faith managed to stumble out. It was hard to talk when someone was working their magic on you with their hands. Or tongue. Oh wow, Faith thought, that would be amazing. Suddenly Faith decided that she was returning the favor to Kim in that way. Maybe not this day, since she had a feeling she'd be rather tired by the end of it all, but sometime soon, for sure.

Faith felt her crotch starting to warm, and she knew she was getting close. She could feel the sharp but intensely pleasurable sensations coursing through herself. Now she was getting desperate.

"Kim, I'm close," Faith said with haste, for fear of trembling her words. But words didn't matter after she said that, because seconds later she felt it. The rising of her hips along with the intense sensation flooding her entire body.

Faith layed there on the couch, in a daze for a few seconds afterwards. She was shaken from this however when Kim asked her, "So, am I forgiven?"

"Hmm," Faith started, already having her mind made up, "that depends. Maybe if you come over more often, I'd be more open to that idea. Would you be up for that, Kimmy girl? I could return you the favor you did today," she finished off, sporting a smirk of her own.

Kim made an exaggerated thinking face, looking up and pursing her lips to the side. Already having her mind made up as well, she said, "Hmm, I think your on to something there, Faithy. I got to say, you're quite hard to refuse. I'll think about it." She said, winking at the end.

**

Once they were dressed, Faith found herself standing at the door again, sending Kim off for the day, hoping she'd send herself right back in sometime soon.

"Goodbye Kim. I expect you to come and stop by again soon," Faith said and gave a wanly smile.

"Same to you, and I expect I'll be back," Kim said. She walked off to her black Lamborghini parked in the driveway, turning her head and waving at Faith, giving one last smile and a wink.

After what happened between them, it was still no wonder to Faith why Christopher had liked Kim so much, sexually and as a person in general. Faith still stuck by her thoughts. Kim truly was a one of a kind woman. The Queen, as Kim would've referred to herself as. Literally Queen Bitch sometimes (hence why Faith had been so upset with her in the first place), but still most definetly a Queen, none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> Never expected this to turn out the way it did, but whatever. Lol, thnks fr rdng! Please give me feedback if you can, thanks!!


End file.
